video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Achilles Davenport
"You've your tools and training. Your targets and goals. And now you have your title. Welcome to the Brotherhood, Connor." ''- Achilles Davenport, 1773. 'Achilles Davenport (c. 1710 - 1781) was the Mentor of the Colonial Brotherhood of Assassins from 1746 until 1763. A man of Caribbean and British descent, Achilles' tenure as leader of the Colonial Assassins saw the Brotherhood strengthen greatly. After a large-scale attack on the Assassins by the Colonial Rite of the Templar Order in 1763 throughout the Thirteen Colonies, the Colonial Brotherhood collapsed and disbanded. Living in exile in his manor, Achilles abandoned the Assassin ideology until his meeting with the young Ratonhnhaké:ton, whom he started to train on the boy's behest. Achilles spent his final years guiding Ratonhnhaké:ton, and this tutelage led to his apprentice's important role in the American Revolution and the extermination of the Colonial Templars. Biography Early life "You were but a wee bairn when I last saw you. We would not even let you carry a real blade." ''- Rhona Dinsmore in a letter to Achilles, 1751. Born around 1710 in the Caribbean, Achilles was recruited into the Brotherhood in the mid-1730s and trained as the last student of Ah Tabai, Mentor of the West Indies Brotherhood. During his training, he was described by Rhona Dinsmore as a "serious child." It was also the period during which Achilles met Adéwalé, whom he came to view as a great inspirational figure. Establishment of the Colonial Brotherhood ''"I have arrived in the British colonies to the North. While it saddens me to know that I will never see you again, nor benefit from your wise council, I look forward to the challenge of creating a Brotherhood here that will rival the one you created in Tulum." ''- Achilles' letter to Ah Tabai, 1740. In 1740, Ah Tabai made the decision to send Achilles to the Thirteen Colonies in order to establish a new Brotherhood in North America. Upon arriving in the colonies, Achilles was surprised to discover that he was not the first Assassin to have arrived there, meeting with John de la Tour, who he learned was working under direct command of the Assassin Council operating in France. John informed Achilles of his intention to create a network of information that would help to identify any threats aimed towards the colonies, either by the Templars or those of the First Civilization. Achilles deduced that the Templars would certainly turn their attention towards the colonies, given the opportunity. Achilles and John started working together to create a Brotherhood to prevent any disturbances. Achilles did not hold de la Tour in high regard, referring to him as "an arrogant bastard." In 1743, Achilles officially inducted Liam O'Brien into the Brotherhood, a young man he had previously met in 1738, who became his first student. With his aid, Achilles was able to gain valuable allies among several colonists across the frontier, as well as from those of the French and Spanish empires, including Chevalier de la Vérendrye, who encountered and aided Achilles and Liam on a mission in 1744. In 1744, Achilles and de la Tour traveled to Quebec in search of Mathieu Léveillé, a slave suspected of possessing valuable information regarding the First Civilization. However, the Assassins learned that Léveillé had passed away from an illness the year prior, but also discovered that the government had arranged a marriage between Mathieu and Angélique-Denise, though the ceremony never took place and she was subsequently put up for slave auction. In the spur of the moment, de la Tour bought the rights to Angélique-Denise,from whom Achilles learned that Léveillé was able to share his Precursor knowledge before his death, and that her chosen name was Abigail. In May 1745, Achilles and Abigail accompanied John to Louisbourg in order to locate a safe house under the ownership of Nicolas Court, a Hermeticist whom de la Tour believed possessed valuable information regarding the Precursor Temples. In order to avoid detection, Achilles and Abigail posed as his slaves, which proved beneficial in allowing them to access restricted areas in the city, and was a tactic John accepted. However, Achilles held a different view on their strategy, but was eventually eased into cooperating by Abigail. Unfortunately for them, as European conflicts had reached America, British troops then descended into the city. With haste, Achilles and John journeyed to the Louisbourg Fortress, where they attempted to enlist the aid of the French government, but were declined as the French attempted to reclaim their captured territory through treaty negotiations, a tactic of which the Assassins did not approve. With no alternative, Achilles and John helped prepare the fortress' defenses for the impending British attack, while Abigail searched the remainder of the city for the safe house. Time eventually ran out as the conflict between the French and the British came, and Achilles was then presented John's Assassin robes and officially named "Mentor" of the Colonial Brotherhood, acknowledging that the Templars would use this battle for their own gain. John shook his friend's hand and immediately took off to fend against the invading British troops, subsequently sacrificing himself to give Achilles time to complete their intended mission. Achilles eventually reunited with Abigail, who had finally located the storehouse, but they found no sign of Nicolas himself there, only a note with the words "SEEK OUT THE SKY WOMAN." Achilles and Abigail then traveled to New York with the intent of finally creating his Brotherhood. By the end of 1745, Ah Tabai passed away after being written one final note from Achilles, thanking him for all the years of skill and knowledge bestowed onto him. Achilles promised to honor Ah Tabai by completing the task he was set upon, by establishing the Colonial Brotherhood. Mentor ''"Brothers and Sisters, I am writing to inform you that a new Brotherhood is being created in the New World. Already I have allies amongst the English colonists, French colonists, and the indigenous people of the area. I have sent similar letters of friendship across the known world. For I believe that we are growing ever more connected, day by day. If my Brotherhood is to succeed, we will need allies from all empires, of all genders, of all races, who believe in the same thing: The Creed. I hope I can count you among them." ''- Achilles' letter, 1746. By 1746, Achilles formally became the Mentor of the Colonial Brotherhood, as he had a gift for both recruitment and organization. Under his leadership, the Assassins built a homestead which they used as a base of operations and spanned across the colonies and most of the Frontier. Additionally, Achilles maintained contact with numerous other Assassin guilds across the globe, while also strengthening relations with the Iroquois tribes as well as a woman named Kaniehtí:io. Around this time, Achilles befriended the colonial activist Samuel Adams. Achilles eventually married Abigail and fathered a son, Connor Davenport. Achilles' Brotherhood prospered greatly with the addition of prominent members, including Chevalier de la Vérendrye, who had strong ties to the French government. In the same year, upon aiding the French Army, Achilles and Liam encountered Kesegowaase, a native mercenary. Achilles, impressed by his skill and determination, then recruited him into the Assassins, which proved beneficial as his influence helped recruit local hunters and warriors into the Brotherhood. Additonally, in New York, Achilles came into contact with a young woman named Hope Jensen. Impressed by her pickpocketing skills and survival tactics, he inducted her into the Order in 1747, where Achilles tasked her into controlling New York's organized crime. During the same year, Liam introduced Achilles to Shay Cormac, a friend who was coping with the loss of his father at sea. Achilles allowed Shay to join the Brotherhood due to his knowledge of seamanship and aptitude, training him over the next four years. By 1748, Achilles invited Maria van Antwerpen to join the Assassins in the colonies. Maria declined the offer however, noting her obligations to the Dutch Army. In 1749, Achilles was informed by the French Assassin Council of the completion of the ''Aquila, ''a ship which was meant to serve as a foundation for the Assassin navy. The following year, during Achilles' tenure as ''Aquila's captain, he rescued Robert Faulkner, a veteran sailor who was grateful for the Assassins' aid. In return, Faulkner offered his services in creating a shipping route connecting the Colonial Assassins with the European branches of the Brotherhood. Search for the Temples '''Shay: ''"WE are responsible for killing innocents and destroying cities. This... mad grab for power. It ends now."'' Achilles: ''- I will not let you destroy everything we have built!" ''- Shay and Achilles arguing over the principles of the Assassin Order, 1756. In 1751, Achilles received a letter from Rhona Dinsmore, whom he originally knew from his training with the Caribbean Brotherhood. Rhona informed him about the current progress in Havana, as well as being entrusted with ancient maps of the Yucatán Peninsula by Ah Tabai. Unfortunately, the Templar Rafael Joaquín de Ferrer seduced Rhona and took possession of the maps. She then requested that, if Achilles came into contact with Rafael, he should eliminate him if possible. During the 1751 Port-au-Prince earthquake, the Assassins lost the Precursor box and Manuscript, which allowed them to locate several First Civilization Temples. In 1752, Adéwalé visited Achilles in order to collect supplies for the survivors of the earthquake in Port-au-Prince. The pair discussed the progress of François Mackandal's own search for the Temples, with Adéwalé mentioning that Vendredi, Mackandal's student sent to retrieve the artifact from the Temple in Haiti, had not returned. Following Adéwalé's departure, Achilles entrusted the search for the Precursor Temples to one of his students, Shay Cormac. By 1753, Achilles officially inducted Faulkner into the Assassin Order, granting him the position of first mate aboard the Aquila. ''A year later, Abigail and Connor died of typhoid fever. Although Achilles mourned them, he remained resolute and continued to lead the Brotherhood. Not long after, the Assassins discovered one of the Temples in Lisbon. Shortly after the discovery, Shay traveled to Lisbon to secure the artifact. However, he discovered that the Temples did not house typical Pieces of Eden, but were designed to keep the world intact, and disturbing them could cause seismic activity powerful enough to level entire cities. Achilles refused to believe Shay, and ordered the Assassins to hunt him down when Shay attempted to steal the manuscript from the Davenport manor, believing it would prevent the Assassins from finding other Precursor sites. As a result, Shay was cornered by the Assassins at a cliffside and shot by Chevalier de la Vérendrye, falling into the ocean. The Assassins believed that Shay had perished and the manuscript lost, but unbeknownst to them, Shay was rescued by the men of a British Templar, Colonel George Monro. To prevent Achilles from finding the other Temples, Shay subsequently began hunting down his former comrades, while the Assassins attempted to find the manuscript once again. Decline of the Colonial Assassins '''Achilles: '"Shay was right." Liam: ''"What would he know?"'' Achilles: ''"More than me, apparently." ''- Achilles and Liam O'Brien, as the former realizes the scope of which he has erred, 1760. After Shay eliminated key figures within the Colonial Brotherhood over the course of the French and Indian War, Achilles and Liam O'Brien remained as the only high-ranked Assassins by March 1760. The pair undertook a journey to another Temple which was discovered in the Arctic, but were pursued by Shay and Haytham Kenway, the Grand Master of the Colonial Templars. Reaching the heart of the temple, Achilles realized that there wasn't an Apple of Eden as he had hoped. To his dismay, he recognized that Shay had indeed been correct, just in time for an embittered Shay to interject that if Achilles had simply listened to him, the calamity could have been averted. Despite this revelation, a vengeful Liam tried to shoot Shay, though Achilles in his penitence tried to stop him. In the ensuing skirmish, the site was disturbed in a similar manner to Haiti and Lisbon, causing a seismic tremor. Having managed to escape the Temple, Achilles dueled Haytham, with the latter proving the victor. As Haytham neared to deliver the finishing blow, Shay intervened, arguing that Achilles could warn any remaining Assassins not to go after the Precursor sites. Abandoning his animosity, Haytham decided to allow Achilles mercy, but to ensure that he could no longer remain active as an Assassin, Haytham shot Achilles in the right shin, permanently crippling him. Achilles returned to Davenport Manor, serving the Brotherhood until 1763, when the Templars launched a purge that wiped out the Colonial Assassins completely. The Templars spared Achilles' life, on the condition that he spent the rest of his life in exile at the Homestead. Meeting Ratonhnhaké:ton "The world's moved on, boy. Best you do too." ''- Achilles' discouragement to Ratonhnhaké:ton, 1769. Following the purge, Achilles went into exile in the wilderness of the Frontier, residing alone at the Davenport Manor for the next six years. In 1769, Achilles was chased by bandits seeking his property. While fleeing their pursuit, he yelled at Ratonhnhaké:ton, a young Kanien'kehá:ka boy, to move out of the way of his horse. After fighting off the bandits, Achilles was greeted by the boy at his doorstep, who wished to be trained in the ways of the Assassins; Achilles coldly refused, dismissing him. Ratonhnhaké:ton, however, camped in the manor's stables for the night, and knocked on Achilles' door the next morning. Again, Achilles declined, angrily yelling at Ratonhnhaké:ton to leave, prompting the young man to go as far as climbing and attempting to enter the manor from the balcony. Achilles then approached Ratonhnhaké:ton, tripped him onto the floor with his walking cane, and warned him to give up his heroic pursuits or he would end up dead. Stubbornly, Ratonhnhaké:ton departed and once again camped out in the stables. During the night, he encountered the bandits approaching onto Achilles' property and bravely combated them, though he was knocked to the ground and lay vulnerable. Despite refusing Ratonhnhaké:ton earlier, Achilles rescued the boy by stealthily killing the remaining robbers, and asked him to get rid of the bodies before he could come inside the manor to speak. There, Ratonhnhaké:ton explained that he was guided to find a symbol by a "spirit" eventually leading him to the old man's residence. Achilles in turn revealed that Ezio Auditore da Firenze was the one responsible for the First Civilization contacting the Assassins time and time again, before explaining the nature of the war between the Assassin Brotherhood and the Templar Order. In the basement, Achilles revealed the portraits of the Templar conspirators: William Johnson, John Pitcairn, Thomas Hickey, Benjamin Church, Nicholas Biddle, Charles Lee, and the Grand Master Haytham Kenway, whom Ratonhnhaké:ton explained had fathered him with Achilles' Iroquois ally Kaniehtí:io. Achilles agreed to train Ratonhnhaké:ton, to assist him in becoming an Assassin, in order to ultimately eliminate the Templars who were aiming to seize control of the colonies. Rebuilding the Homestead ''"This crowd is a powder keg - we can't allow him to light the fuse." ''- Achilles to Connor before the Boston Massacre, 1770. After six months of rigorous and physical and mental training, Ratonhnhaké:ton accompanied Achilles on a trip to Boston to gather materials for the manor's repairs. While in the streets, Achilles sent Ratonhnhaké:ton to store to purchase items, also giving him the less conspicuous name "Connor," the namesake of his deceased son. Not long after, Achilles and Connor witnessed the Boston Massacre, instigated by Haytham and Charles Lee. Connor attempted to prevent the massacre, but was framed and became a wanted man. In response, Achilles asked Samuel Adams to find Connor, before he returned to the Davenport Homestead. After Adams had helped Connor clear his name and take a ferry home, Achilles and Connor continued in their efforts of rebuilding the homestead. After six months of further training and lessons in learning the Assassin and Templar history, the ''Aquila ''was repaired and fit for setting sail; once he had been given nautical training by Robert Faulkner, Connor returned to the manor. Achilles then led Connor down to the manor's basement, in order to bestow upon him the Assassin robes that resided there. Though Achilles admitted that the Order usually had a ceremony for such an occasion, neither he nor Connor seemed the type for such formality. Instead, after Connor had donned the robes, Achilles simply verbally welcomed him into the Brotherhood of Assassins. Hunt for William Johnson ''"Connor, take care. These men are powerful." ''- Achilles to Connor before going after Johnson, 1773. Connor donned the Assassin robes and Achilles introduced him to rope darts, which the latter explained to be a tool that resulted from Shao Jun's time in China after meeting Ezio. Some time subsequently, Connor's close friend Kanen'tó:kon visited, revealing that William Johnson intended to purchase the Kanien'kehá:ka land and subjugate their people to relocate. An outraged Connor condemned this as little more than theft, though Achilles advised caution to his pupil, reminding him of how powerful the Templars were. Connor stated that he had no choice, as he had made a promise to protect his people and land. Reluctantly, Achilles instructed him to seek out Samuel Adams in Boston. To his annoyance however, Connor buried a hatchet in the post of the manor to signify the start of a war, though Achilles insisted that he could have used a tree. As Connor departed, he came across an injured woman named Myriam, who he soon carried back to the mansion so Achilles could tend to her wounds. Connor then set forth to track down the poachers who attacked her, to which Achilles advised Connor use the rope dart he had just given him, to familiarize himself with it. After riddling the Homestead of the poachers, Achilles watched as Connor and Myriam reached a deal to establish hunting rights for the game on their land. After his work in Boston was completed, which involved destroying a shipment of British tea that Johnson and the Templars had been smuggling to profit from taxation, Connor believed that this would stop the Templars and keep his land safe. However, Achilles warned Connor not to underestimate Templars' resourcefulness. Six months later, Connor set out and successfully assassinated Johnson, ending the Templar threat to steal the Kanien'kehá:ka land. Beginning of the Revolution ''"It's a start. But to truly be free of Templar influence, all of them must be dealt with in turn. Even your father." ''- Achilles to Connor after the latter assassinated Johnson, 1775. In 1775, Connor was approached by a courier sent by Paul Revere, requesting his help. Connor declined, not considering himself part of the Patriots' struggle. However, Achilles urged Connor to go, since he would need their aid in assassinating John Pitcairn of the British Army, another Templar. Achilles later requested that Connor retrieve his robes hidden in a cave on the Homestead, since Achilles himself was too frail to make the journey. Connor succeeded, to which Achilles explained that the robes originally belonged to the first Colonial Assassin, John de la Tour, who passed them down to Achilles. Connor joined the Patriots against the British Army, during which he fought in the Battles at Lexington and Concord, and successfully eliminated Pitcairn during the Battle at Bunker Hill. With Pitcairn's death, Connor discovered the Templar plot to murder George Washington. Protecting Washington ''"Your struggle is the colonists' struggle. In helping one, you help the other." ''- Achilles to Connor. Connor returned to the Homestead, where Achilles introduced Connor to Benjamin Tallmadge, an Assassin ally. Soon after, Connor traveled to New York to assassinate Thomas Hickey, in order to prevent the planned murder of Washington. However, Connor was imprisoned, framed for the attempted murder of Washington, and sentenced to death. Hearing the news, Achilles and Connor's Assassin recruits, Stephane Chapheau, Duncan Little and Clipper Wilkinson, traveled to New York to rescue Connor. As he was escorted to the gallows by Hickey, Connor was approached by Achilles from the crowd, who reminded him that he still had allies and only needed to signal them. Once called, one of Connor's recruits fired an arrow to sever the noose, but it only damaged the rope in the process. Hidden among the people gathered, Haytham intervened, throwing a knife and severing the noose with it, causing a panic among the crowd. As Connor fell underneath the gallows, Achilles handed him a tomahawk, which which he succeeded in killing Hickey, saving Washington in the process and proving his innocence. Consequently, both Achilles and Connor traveled to Philadelphia, where Connor witnessed the signing of the Declaration of Independence, to meet with Washington. While walking through Independence Hall, Achilles admitted to Connor that he was impressed by his accomplishments so far. However, he also attempted to discourage Connor from revealing the Templars to Washington, concerned that it would only distract the Commander, thereby harming the Patriots' efforts to achieve their freedom. Connor's alliance with Haytham ''"In your haste to save the world, boy - take care you don't destroy it!" ''- Achilles' warning to Connor. Unfortunately, Achilles and Connor began to drift apart over the next few months, disagreeing over courses of action. While Connor believed he should tell Washington the truth of the Templar plots against him, Achilles argued the opposite, warning that such a misguided effort would only involve and endanger Washington in the lives of his men. The argument came to a head in the winter of 1777, as Connor decided to inform Washington of the Assassins and Templars. Achilles lectured Connor, informing him that the Assassins were meant to be secretive in order to protect others. In turn, Connor criticized Achilles' inaction as a mentor and even blamed him for failing the Assassin Brotherhood and allowing the Templars to dominate the Colonies. Achilles, however, deplored Connor's actions, warning him that he would only lead people and the world to ruin. Ultimately, Connor decided not to tell Washington once he met with him at Valley Forge. Connor would go on to hunt for Benjamin Church to recover stolen weapons and supplies for Washington. After which, he returned to the Homestead and apologized to Achilles for speaking against him unfairly, though Achilles did admit that he failed the Brotherhood. Connor also revealed that he had met his father, and despite their differences, he believed that an alliance and possibly further peace could be established. Final days ''"So long as he lives, all are in danger. The same is true of your father. When you first came to me, you understood what had to be done. Swore you'd see it though. If not for the Brotherhood, for your people - and all those threatened by the Templars." - ''Achilles to Connor, regarding Lee and Haytham. By 1781, Achilles had been weakened by age, leaving him bedridden. Connor explained that Charles Lee had been disgraced, but Washington had spared him. Achilles stated that both Lee and Haytham had to die, despite Connor's continued insistence that without Lee, his father may be willing to ally with him. However, Achilles warned Connor not to be misguided by his emotions. At some point before his death, Achilles requested Connor retrieved a painting from the burned remains of his home in New York. When Connor returned, however, Achilles decided to not yet reveal and hang the painting until the time was right. Death ''"I am grateful to have met you, knowing you will guide this land and these people to a better future. Yours in brotherhood, Achilles." ''- Achilles' final words written to Connor. Not long after Connor's errand and his taking part in the Battle of the Chesapeake, Achilles passed away quietly in his sleep. When Connor discovered his body, he also uncovered a note addressed to him in Achilles' handwriting. Written within, Achilles apologized for never being able to say goodbye to Connor properly, and also thanked him, expressing pride and gratitude in Connor for the community he had raised at the Homestead, which had given Achilles hope for the future of America and its people. A funeral service was held on the hill, behind his manor overlooking the sea, next to the gravestones of his wife and son; this event was attended by all of the inhabitants of the Homestead that Connor had brought together. While others laid roses on his coffin wrapped in the Homestead flag, Connor placed a feather on the casket, symbolizing the bond they shared as Assassins. Following Achilles' passing, Connor inherited his robes, placed the painting of his family on the wall in the manor, and later attended to the grave to pay his respects, hoping that Achilles had found peace and the two would one day meet again. Personality and characteristics ''"Let me tell you something, Connor. Life is not a fairy tale and there are no happy endings!" ''- Achilles to Connor. Since he was a child, Achilles had what was described by many as a serious demeanor; this trait was presumably learned from his Mentor, Ah Tabai, whose wise teachings were then bestowed onto him. It was his skill and dedication to the Assassin cause that convinced Ah Tabai to make Achilles a Mentor, sending him to the Colonies in the hopes of expanding the Brotherhood. When Ah Tabai passed away, Achilles wrote one final note thanking his mentor for all that he had given him. As the leader of the Colonial Assassins, Achilles came to strongly believe in the infallibility of the Assassin cause. As a result, he became reckless, arrogant, and hostile, often lashing out at anyone who dared question his methods or motives. He also seemed to care very little, if at all, about the destruction his search for the Precursor sites had caused, and refused to heed Shay Cormac's warnings on the matter. These actions would ultimately drive Shay into the arms of the Templars, thereby setting in motion the events that would lead to the extermination of his Brotherhood, and everything he had built up to that point. Upon realizing that Shay had been right, he bitterly admitted that Shay had perhaps known more than him, and that the sacrifices made by his followers had been in vain. It can be argued that his cynicism towards Connor was born partially because he recognized the same recklessness that he had once displayed. As a result of losing his family and causing the destruction of the Colonial Brotherhood, Achilles lost his will to fight and fell into a deep depression, ultimately refusing to have anything more to do with the Assassins' cause. He turned Connor away several times when asked to train him, at one point threatening to kill him if he didn't leave, although he eventually yielded. Connor possessed a highly romanticized and idealized view of the Assassins and his mission, believing that destroying the Templars would gran freedom to all of mankind. This was a strong contrast to the old and disillusioned Achilles, who never hesitated in reprimanding his young, brash apprentice. Achilles often lectured Connor to warn him that his views and actions, while noble, were misguided and potentially dangerous. Connor would argue in disagreement and the two criticized each other on occasions. Achilles told Connor that in his quest to save the world, he should take care not to destroy it, referencing his own mistake of recklessly pursuing Precursor sites and endangering peoples' lives. Despite this, Achilles was not without heart, as he genuinely cared for Connor and took pride in his accomplishments; so much so that Achilles became an important father figure and mentor. Over the years, Achilles watched as the Homestead flourished into a thriving and loving community, giving Achilles a sense of hope for America's future. Equipment and skills Having been trained by Ah Tabai, Achilles was a skilled Master Assassin, adept in stealth, swordsmanship, melee combat, as well as freerunning, pickpocketing and lockpicking. Achilles also possessed knowledge in healing wounds shown when he tended to Myriam after she was attacked. His intelligence and organizational skills aided in the establishment of the Colonial Brotherhood which led to the Brotherhood gaining a large presence in the colonies, spanning nearly all across the Frontier, eventually allowing him to rise to the rank of Mentor. Achilles also possessed some skill as a sailor, acting as captain of the ''Aquila ''for a time. In terms of weapons, Achilles wielded a Hidden Blade, a sword, as well as a flintlock pistol. However his skill level was outranked by Haytham Kenway in terms of swordsmanship. Trivia * The name Achilles is from the Greek ''Αχιλλευς (Achilleus) which is unknown meaning, perhaps derived from Greek αχος (achos) "pain" or else from the name of the Achelous River. The origins of the surname Davenport: habitational name from a place in Cheshire named Davenport. * A deleted dialogue has Achilles telling Connor about his family and their deaths, and how he contemplated suicide after losing them. * At the Davenport manor, Connor could play games of Fanorona with Achilles. After his death, Father Timothy replaced Achilles as Connor's opponent. * Achilles' nickname, "the Old Man on the Hill," is reminiscent of the moniker given to another Mentor in the Order, Al Mualim: "the Old Man of the Mountain." * Coincidentally, both Achilles and Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad died similar deaths, in that both passed away peacefully in their base of operations, while sitting in a chair and holding a message for another Assassin. * In The Tyranny of King Washington: The Betrayal, ''the effects of a man fitting Achilles' description are being searched through by two guards as Ratonhnhaké:ton escapes prison. Later, he finds a Lucid Memory Fragment next to a hat that resembled Achilles'. * Achilles' hat continues the tradition of Assassins wearing beaked headgear. * In ''Assassin's Creed III: Liberation, ''the men of Lord Dunmore's Ethiopian Regiment wear the same clothes as Achilles does. * Achilles shares the surname with Matthew Davenport and Jonathan Davenport, though there is no known connection between them. * At some point circa 1752, Achilles researched Apples of Eden or a Crystal Ball, a Crystal Skull, and a blood vial. * Until his death, Achilles can randomly appear, walking on the Homestead grounds, or checking the stables. Sometimes he can even be seen washing his horses. Gallery ACRG_Achilles_Davenport_-_Concept_Art.png|Concept art of Achilles during the Seven Years' War Achilles_-_Concept_Art.jpg|Concept art of Achilles during the American Revolutionary War Davenport_family_painting.png|The painting of Achilles and his family ACIII-Achilles_Render.png|Achilles during the American Revolutionary War Lessons_and_Revelations_8.png|Achilles telling Shay about the Precursor sites Freewill_8.png|Achilles confronting Shay in the Davenport Manor ACIII-BoorishMan_1.png|Achilles and Ratonhnhaké:ton's first encounter AC3_Connor_Achilles_Fanorona.png|Connor and Achilles playing Fanorona ACIII-HostileNegotiations_1.png|Connor with Achilles ACIII-ManorP1_8.png|Achilles showing Connor his old robes Manor_Mysteries_P2_3.png|Connor retrieving Achilles' painting Legacy_1.png|Connor finding the dead Achilles Achilles'_Painting_3.png|Connor looking at the painting of Achilles' family Appearances * ''Assassin's Creed III ''(first appearance) * ''Assassin's Creed: Forsaken * Assassin's Creed: Rogue